Something Wicked This Way Comes
by CalmlyChaotic
Summary: 7 years after the epilogue to the last book. Rose, Hugo, Al and Lily are at Hogwarts. And of course, things are never quiet at this school. Full summary inside. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Just Another School Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (I wish I did, though. Life would be a lot more interesting.) All I own is the plot and original characters.

Summary:

The second generation is at Hogwarts. All has been fine for years, but will the houses have to stand together and defend the school as darkness rises once again? Maybe not, if a certain girl, her brother and two cousins have anything to say about it. Can the four teenagers stop evil in it's tracks before it's too late? Or will the wizarding world be doomed forever?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Just Another School Year<p>

I stared at my trunk, already packed with everything I'd need for this year. Of course, I was looking forward to seeing my friends. And you can't say nothing exciting ever happened at Hogwarts. No one could say that after seeing what happened to Gwen MacMillian last year. Anyway, this would be my last year at Hogwarts.

"Rose, time to go!" My mother shouted up the stairs.

"Coming, Mum!" I yelled back. I pointed my wand at my trunk and levitated it out the doorway in front of me. I made my way down the stairs, through the kitchen, and outside where the car waited. Mum and Dad were already in the front seat, and Hugo was trying to shove his trunk into the car. I walked up to him, set my own down and flicked my wand so his trunk fit perfectly. Then came mine.

Soon we were arriving at King's Cross, saying goodbye to parents, and boarding the train.

I was sitting with Lily, Albus, Hugo and Emma Lovegood (who was definitely out there but nowhere near her parents and brothers). The door slid open and Scorpius Malfoy strutted in. I stopped laughing and folded my arms across my chest. What was he doing here?

"Weasley, let's have a chat in the hall why don't we?" He said it confidently, not a question.

"Scram, Malfoy." Was my genius reply. He didn't move, and I eventually stood. I heaved a sigh, shoving past him and standing in the corridor. He followed, door closing behind him.

"What do you want, Rat?"

He paused. "Rat?" he asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Well, my dad told me your father was a ferret, so it seemed fitting… anyway, why did you interrupt me? I have a feeling it wasn't to question my choice of nicknames."

"It wasn't, but on that note I miss Doggy-Breath."

"First year…but I have to stay fresh."

"Of course you do. I just wanted to warn you. Steer clear of me this year."

I glanced in the general direction of the door and saw Emma's ear pressed to the glass. Had the girl no shame?

I knocked on the pane hard, right over her ear, knowing it would make her jump. She jerked away. Mission accomplished, I turned back to Malfoy.

"And I was off to a great start, too. Guess I shouldn't have sought you out and interrupted you with your friends just to tell you to do something you try your hardest to do all. The. Time."

He flinched away from my heavy sarcasm. Open mouth, close mouth. Walk away. Silent, just how I like him. Actually, I prefer him far away from me, but you know what I mean.

I went back inside and got bombarded with questions. It was an unusual conversation, to say the least. Definitely more civil than most. However, I never got angry enough to send him to the Hospital Wing, so I count it as a plus.

* * *

><p>After the feast, I was walking back to Gryfindor Tower when there was suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth, and I was being pulled backward and to the side, through a tapestry and into a secret passageway.<p>

I licked their palm and the hand was instantly withdrawn. I whirled and drew my wand. I found myself face to face with Malfoy.

"You know, for someone who doesn't want me around, you sure seem to want me around." I stated, still not lowering my wand.

"I wanted to ask you something." He replied.

"And this something couldn't have been mentioned on the train because…"

He took a deep breath. "I was going to, but I chickened out."

I took in his tense posture, and uncomfortable grimace. Whatever it was, he wasn't happy, which meant I wasn't in danger. I slowly lowered my wand. I decided to lighten the atmosphere. "Oh dear God, don't tell me you're pregnant."

It worked; he relaxed a little and actually cracked a smile. He took a deep breath.

"No." I said before he could speak.

"What?"

"You've got an "I need your help with something illegal" face on." I said.

He sighed. It looked like I hadn't quite guessed it and he looked amused now. "I do need your help, but it's perfectly legal."

"What is it?" I asked warily. My eyes narrowed

Yet another deep breath. "I need you to tutor me." He looked very ashamed. I couldn't blame him. Asking your mortal enemy for homework help? I wouldn't want to do that. Lucky I was top of my class.

"And because you want me to tutor you, you want me to stay away from you. I get it. Except I don't…" I said, shaking my head.

"Well, I could tell you'd say no right away."

"Which is what I'm saying now. Why would the answer change?"

He looked away, jaw clenched. "I don't know. I was just hoping…"

"No." I turned to leave. I made it a step and a half before I felt a hand on my arm, just below the elbow. I gritted my teeth.

"If you want to keep that arm…I suggest you let go." My voice was inflectionless, and cold. He released me immediately.

"Please." He begged. "I need you."

Ha. A Malfoy reduced to begging. Pleading. Grovelling. This could be interesting. I spun on my heel to find him on his knees, hands pressed together as if in prayer. This was rich. And so was he…possibilities…

I decided I could put with him for a price. "10 galleons an hour…and no lip."

"Done."

* * *

><p>AN: So there's the first chapter! Please review, this is my first story and I could use the constructive criticism.<p>

PS: Emma is supposed to be Luna and Ralf's youngest child. She is a few years younger than Rose and is Lily's best friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Detention and Mountain Trolls

Disclaimer: Alas, I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Detention and Mountain Trolls<p>

"You're going to do _what_?" Al exclaimed as we ate breakfast the following morning.

"Relax!" I said as I buttered my toast. They were overreacting.

"Rose…" Lily began. Damn it, why couldn't they just leave it alone?

"He's paying me. 10 galleons an hour. That means if we meet for two hours twice a week I make 40 galleons a week."

"Yes, but It's still _helping Malfoy._" She pointed out.

"True, but if I said no he would have just pestered me more."

Lily made a face. Yeah, she knew I was right. I'm pretty sure Lily just didn't want me to do it because of that prank Malfoy pulled on her in her third year (It involved a rooster and a large amount of gelatine dessert). Lily laughed at it with everyone else at the time (I mean, that was a well trained rooster.) but she still swore revenge.

"Lily, its Malfoy, not a mountain troll. How much trouble can he be?"

Apparently, plenty.

* * *

><p>At this point, I would have preferred the mountain troll. It wouldn't have gotten me detention (Probably).<p>

"How, Malfoy? How do you do this stuff? More importantly, how did you get _me_ involved?" I exclaimed as we polished trophies in the Trophy Hall. He opened his mouth to explain but I pointed my rag at him. "Don't answer that."

I still didn't even know what he _did_, but somehow he convinced the teacher that I was partly to blame, just for the heck of it.

I was so going to knock that stupid smirk right off his face. There was no way I was going to tutor this guy.

* * *

><p>"So, when's our first study session, Madame Tutor?"<p>

I gritted my teeth. I will not curse him; I will not curse him…

"Meet me in the library at 7:00. Which subject do you need the most help in?"

"All of them." He replied.

I sighed. This was going to be a lot of work. Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts flew by. Then I had a free period that I used to finish off a Potions essay. Before long, it was time for dinner and after that I was off to the library.

Turns out, the one thing Malfoy can be counted on for is to be on time. By the time I got to the library, he was already sitting at a secluded table tucked in the back.

I sat down and took out my Charms book. We worked on some of the simpler spells for a while, and he seemed to have the hang of those. The more difficult spells… lets just say the boy needed some help if he was going to pass his NEWTs.

"Okay, what about Potions? How are your marks there?" I thought this would be an okay subject.

"I'm…failing that too." He looked sheepish.

"Failing? How can you be failing Potions? You're in Slytherin!" Failing? What? Professor Elport was so easy on the people in his house they probably didn't even have to come to class.

"You thought I would have passing marks because I'm in Slytherin? Ha. You Gryffindors have it easy. Everyone loves you."

I laughed out loud at that. "Oh, please!" you wouldn't last ten minutes as a Gryffindor."

"No?" He asked, raising one eyebrow. Dang, I wished I could do that…

"Definitely not. You might be forced to do something _good_. Or- heaven forbid- grow a conscience!"

"Hey! I have a conscience!" He looked indignant. I gave him a "Seriously?" look. "So maybe I don't listen to it all the time, but it's in there somewhere."

"Yeah, keep working on that one." I packed up my books and high tailed it back to Gryffindor Tower. I got there just as curfew came around.

* * *

><p>The next day at breakfast Emma asked me if I was going to try out for quidditch on Saturday.<p>

"Are you?" I responded. We stared at each other for a moment, then bust up laughing. Neither of us could fly a straight line to save our life, let alone score a goal. I blamed genetics…namely my mother. However, Al, Lily and Hugo were all on the team so I usually went to the matches to cheer them on. Emma's brother had been captain for Ravenclaw a couple of years ago, before he graduated.

Just then, my little brother showed up and started to chow down. I watched in amazement. Boy needed to slow down, or he would choke.

Suddenly, Professor Longbottom came rushing into the Great Hall and right up to us.

"The Headmaster would like to see you all" he said, looking at me, Em, Hugo, Albus and Lily. I exchanged glances with Al. We hadn't _done _anything (Lately…). What was this about?

* * *

><p>AN: A cliffhanger! I wonder what will happen? Actually, I already know, but you will have to wait for the next chapter!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Warning

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. I do have an annoying little sister. Want to trade, JK Rowling?

AN: Sorry for the typo in the last chapter, it was supposed to be headmaster, not headmistress. I fixed it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Warning<p>

Professor Flitwick levelled me with a steady gaze. It was hard to take him seriously if you didn't know him, being like three feet tall. I liked Professor McGonagall better, but she retired after my second year at Hogwarts. That being said, Professor Flitwick was fair and would realise soon that we didn't have a clue why he brought us here. And he couldn't punish us if we didn't do it. Could he?

We were all standing in front of Flitwick's desk, behind which he sat, clearly not pleased. The usually cheerful Headmaster was looking serious today, and that wasn't a good sign. I wondered for the millionth time what they thought we did. Professor Flitwick sat back and studied us. "You really don't know about it?" He squeaked. We all shook our heads. "Alright…you can leave."

Puzzled, I turned to go. "Miss Weasley, if you would stay a moment." He said before I could go. Al and the others paused, as if wondering whether to leave me here alone to be interrogated. I nodded, sure I would be fine. I mean, I hadn't done anything that I knew of. As they all filed out, I sat down in the only chair across the giant desk from Professor Flitwick. Once the door closed behind Lily, he cleared his throat.

"You know, when your mother was in school she was a very hard worker. You are a lot like her." Um, not what I was expecting him to say. "But you are much more mischievous, more like your father." He continued.

I didn't really like being compared to my parents. I loved them and all, but they got into more trouble than me when they were my age. And that's saying something. Oh well, I guess it came with the territory, saving the world and all.

"Which is why I'm going to tell you something, Miss Weasley." Professor Flitwick looked me in eye. "You have never witnessed the tragedies that happened here at Hogwarts. But recently, I have noticed that old patterns are re-emerging. If you see or hear something you find unusual, I want you to tell me. Don't go digging on your own again, alright?"

"Yes sir. I will." I said quietly, remembering the last time we had uncovered something "unusual." Uncle Harry and the Aurors had to get involved. That was in fourth year. Al and I had been in hogsmeade one day and overheard two of our teachers talking. It all went downhill from there.

Professor Flitwick gestured that it was okay for me to leave.

* * *

><p>I sat through charms and potions, barely hearing a word anyone said. No matter what Professor Flitwick said, I would be looking into this. As soon as I figured out what "this" was. I was however, going to go to him once the investigation was done. No point in almost dying again right before I graduated. But I wanted to know why he told me that. Why would he say it, knowing full well it would only encourage the others and me to go looking? And he must have known…the man is short, not stupid. I was still considering it when Al caught up to me on my way to Transfiguration.<p>

"So what was that about?" He asked.

"No clue. But I intend to find out."

* * *

><p>AN: Well. So that was kind of horrible. And extremely short. I hope you'll forgive me.<p>

Click the review button. C'mon, you know you want to...


	4. Chapter 4: Victory!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't own Harry Potter, Blah, blah. On with the story!

AN: Hello, everyone! As a treat/apology for the last chapter, this one is longer. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Victory!<p>

On my way to down to the Great Hall one Saturday morning, I saw a crowd thronging around something I couldn't see in the middle of the corridor. It had been two weeks since the strange meeting in Professor Flitwick's office. As I approached the crowd I heard Al speak. Oh. He didn't sound happy… this was not good.

"I'm going to knock you off that broom, Malfoy!" Al shouted as I pushed my way to the front. It looked like they had been arguing for a few minutes.

"Oooh, I'm so scared! Look, I'm shaking!" Malfoy shot back, much more calmly. His face was betraying some of his anger though, and it appeared this could turn into a trip to the hospital wing if they pulled out their wands. Based on Albus' earlier comment, I guessed Malfoy threatened him, and there was a quidditch match later that day. Al was seeker for Gryffindor, and Malfoy played chaser. But they were both Captain for their respective teams. To say the least, there was a bit of resentment between them. Especially considering they hated each other off the pitch, too. Al opened his mouth to respond and I decided to get between them.

"All right, boys, time to break it up. Unless you'd rather yell more lame insults at each other? If not, Al, let's get some breakfast." I said, taking his arm and steering him toward the doors to the Great Hall.

"Just wait, Potter. Slytherin is going to win, and then you'll eat your words." Malfoy called after us, and I waved my hand at him to get him to shut up. Wondering what words Al would be eating, I sat down and began to eat. My cousin sat next to me and sullenly grabbed a piece of bacon.

"I'm not going to ask." I told him.

He shook his head. Maybe my assumption that Malfoy had started it was wrong this time. But probably not. He started it every time before that.

* * *

><p>Al grabbed the golden snitch out of the air. The first game of the year had lasted about twenty minutes, with Slytherin in the lead until now. Al was going to be so smug when he got back to the common room. The episode between him and Malfoy earlier today would probably add to that. Honestly, other than the house rivalry, I didn't know what made them hate each other so badly. Our parents hadn't liked each other very much, but I couldn't see how that was so important. Of course, Scorpious Malfoy was a bit of a prat. But then again, so was Albus sometimes. Still, I preferred Al as a friend to Malfoy.<p>

"Rose, I'm going to meet Aiden. I'll see you later." Emma said as we made our way out of the stands. She moved away from me and was soon lost in the crowd. Aiden was her boyfriend, and she spent as much time with him as she could. Emma thought the world of him. Personally, I thought he was a bit dim.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that, Rosie?" Al said when he walked into the common room later that afternoon.<p>

"Don't call me Rosie." I told him, not looking up from my book. He shrugged and sat down in the arm chair next to me.

"We won! You should have seen the look on Malfoy's face when I caught that snitch. Priceless!" Apparently, I couldn't dampen his excitement at winning. Oh well. Actually, I was happy we won. But it was hard to celebrate when I had to figure out what this great huge threat to the wizarding world was.

I kept reading. After a while, Al left to go steal some food from the kitchens. He didn't come back, and I was tired so I headed upstairs to my dormitory. But I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't stop thinking about this unknown danger on the horizon. What would happen if we couldn't protect Hogwarts this time?

* * *

><p>The next day passed uneventfully, and I found myself headed to the library for a study session with Malfoy. Swell. At least I was being paid. When I arrived, he was sitting at our usual table with his books. He had his head down and it looked like he was about to fall asleep.<p>

"We haven't started studying yet and you're already snoring." I observed as I slid into my chair. He lifted his head and gave me a look that said he was too tired to appreciate my jokes. I raised my eyebrows. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. Maybe this wasn't the best time to crack a book.

"Wow. I had no idea losing at quidditch could take so much out of you."

"Can we just work on some spells, please?" He said please. This was worse than I thought.

"I think you need to get some sleep before working magic. It could be dangerous." I told him. He shook his head. Whatever. I wondered what the librarian would do if he accidentally blew up his book.

"How are you with non-verbal spells?" I asked.

We ended up spending the next hour working on some complex charms to turn a book into an iguana and back again. Why we would ever need an iguana, I didn't know.

* * *

><p>Malfoy and I parted ways and headed to our respective dormitories. I said Smuggletarts to the Fat Lady and was admitted into the common room. Lily and Emma were sitting in the two closest armchairs to the fire and I went to join them.<p>

"Hi, Rose. How was tutoring Malfoy? You know, we're all taking bets on how long it takes you to lose your temper and put a bat-bogey hex on him." Lily said.

"I have my money on another week." Emma told me. "So don't hex him till then, alright?" Emma leaned around the back of her chair to see me.

"I'll try." I laughed. "It may be a little difficult, though."

We sat and talked for a bit, then said goodnight and went to bed. I walked ahead of them, and heard them whispering about something behind. What were they planning? Suspicious, I yawned and started up the staircase. I would worry about it tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: So that chapter was a little slow, but I promise things will be picking up more in a little bit. Please, please, please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Prank Wars

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: I'm so sorry for the delay! A combination of writer's block and school/exams prevented me from writing anything. Now that school is over, I've had time to write something. Oh well, enough excuses! Here's Chapter 5!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Prank Wars<p>

"No."

"Oh, come on, Rose. It'll be fun." Al tried to persuade me.

"I know. But I don't think it will be worth it." Oh, yeah. It would be fun. Then they would kill us.

"Not worth it? You have got to be kidding me." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I said no, Al." He was trying to get my help in pranking the Slytherins, because he thought Malfoy's guard would be down while we worked on homework. And it would be. The trouble was, they would retaliate. And I didn't feel like getting detention. Or getting dead. Our last pranking war got ugly, fast.

"But Rose-" He cut off when he saw the look on my face.

"I'm going to Charms." I said and headed down the corridor towards the classroom. It would be sweet to pull something on the Slytherins, but I had more self-control than that. Dad would love it, but my mother would be royally ticked if she and dad got owled about another prank war.

* * *

><p>I sat and looked out at the grounds from the Astronomy Tower. I was perched on the edge of the highest place in the castle. This was where I went to think. Unless it was Wednesday night, when some students had Astronomy class up here, I usually had the tower all to myself.<p>

Over the past few weeks, I had been watching carefully, trying to find a clue to whatever was going on. But nothing was out of the ordinary (Or what passed for ordinary here). Students went to class. Teachers taught. I hoped I wasn't missing something, but at the same time I knew I was. The question was, how did I know what to look for?

* * *

><p>A couple days later I was in the library, yet again, with Malfoy. He still looked pretty tired. We were going over the twelve uses of dragon blood for an essay, and surprisingly he knew almost all of them. After all the time we had spent studying, he was definitely improving. Soon, he might not even need my help. This meant I wouldn't have to spend my free time in the library, trading insults in between working on spells.<p>

"Do you mind if we stop early?" He asked.

"Not at all." I could go back to the common room and relax before bed.

We gathered up our books and left the library. I met Al and Lily on the way back to the tower and we chatted as we walked. When we got back to the common room, Lily headed upstairs immediately and Al and I sat down.

"Have you found out anything yet?" He had a very serious look on his face. I shook my head.

"Not yet. I'm working on it. Everything seems perfectly normal. Almost _too_ normal, considering it is Hogwarts we're talking about."

Albus nodded, lost in thought. We sat in silence for a while, watching the fire. Then I headed upstairs, and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I was wandering the halls of Hogwarts after dark. There was no light at all, and I couldn't see where I was going.<em>

_Suddenly, I arrived at the Great Hall. It was very well lit in here, with the candles. As I watched, the night sky above me turned to day in the blink of an eye. Bright blue with clouds lazily moving across the ceiling. Then the clouds grew stormy, lightning shot down and it was night again._

_Students appeared, sitting at the tables. The whole school was looking at me reproachfully, even angrily. Lily walked up to me and shouted "How could you!" in my face and ran off._

"_It could be anyone, you know. Anyone in the whole school, and you would have no idea." Al said in a tone of disgust. _

_Emma and Malfoy walked very calmly past me then turned as one and Emma handed me an old piece of parchment. There was some kind of weird design drawn on it, the ink barely dry. The symbol was emitting a kind of odd greenish light. I had never seen it in my life. _

"_What's this?" I asked them. They both shrugged and continued on their way out of the Great Hall, their blonde heads disappearing fast. I turned to Al, but he walked away from me. _

_I found myself on the top of the Astronomy Tower, looking down into the inky blackness of the night. I was still clutching the parchment in my left hand. Then a figure appeared behind me. I sensed their presence, and spun to see who it was. But whoever was standing in front of me, I couldn't see who they were. Their face was oddly blurry, as if they were drawn in charcoal and someone had smudged it. The figure reached out their arms as if to embrace me, but instead gave me a solid shove._

_I was falling, falling, and in my panic let go of the parchment. It fell beside me, always hovering near my hand. _

I woke with a start. Slowly, my dream came back to me in bits and pieces. I remembered the drawing, and I knew I had seen that symbol somewhere before. But where?

* * *

><p>AN: Does anybody else read the dialogue of HP stuff with a British accent in their head? Or is just me?<p>

Everybody review what you think will happen next. If anyone guesses right...I don't know what you'll get. But you'll get something! Maybe a sneak peak of the next chapter?


End file.
